Too Late Have I Loved You
by yumyumbagel
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's 'Back to December'. A James x Lily fic. Sort of like a multi-chapter one-shot. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters.
1. Snapped In Two

**Hey! I felt a bit guilty for not updating and obsessing over Lily and James during the weekend so instead of updating, I decided to post this!**

* * *

**Ch.1**

_Lily POV:_

**_(Summer between Fifth and Sixth Year)_**

James Potter and I became friends during the summer. I accompanied him in his first driving session. I must admit, seeing him trying to figure out how to drive a car is pretty entertaning to me here in the passenger seat.

**_(Sixth Year-September)_**

I ran inside my dorm with tears forming in my eyes. Proffesor Dumbledore had just informed me that my parents had passed. I couldn't hold it anymore. I let the tears come spilling onto my lap. All of a sudden I heard the door creak.

"Lily?", a soft voice spoke.

"Go away James!", I retorted.

James ignored this and sat down beside me.

"How did you even get here? There's a charm on the stairs...", I trailed off.

"I'm a Marauder.", he replied, "Anyway, what's wrong?"

"None of your business!", I snapped.

"Lily, It's okay.", he simply said, "What's the matter?"

I broke down crying upon remembering what happened.

"My p-parents,", I croaked in between sobs, "They d-died!"

"Shh, It's ok...I'm here"

**_(Sixth Year-December)_**

"Lily, I STILL LOVE YOU!", James stated withq a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"And I care because...? You left me all alone in Christmas! I thought you stayed over to spend more time with me!", I retorted.

"I'm still in love with you, Lily Evans!"

"Do you think this changes anything Potter? To me you're still that pathetic little toerag I once hated! Get a life and get out of mine!", I stormed.

And unknown to me at that time, James Potter's heart snapped in two.

**_(Sixth Year-March 27)_**

I looked down at the letter before me. James Potter was having his birthday so obviously the Marauders planned a gigantic party involving the ENTIRE student population.

Well there was no way I was going. I meant what I said before.

* * *

**Review and remember:**

**"He who always finds faults in others has no healthy outlook in life." -St. Pedro Poveda**


	2. James Was Innocent

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. Busy with school...**

**P.S. To those who read Epilogue: First Year, this is going to be my last update for a while, so that or this won't be updated anytime soon.**

* * *

**Ch.2**

_Lily POV:_

(Seventh Year-Hogwarts Express)

I walked briskly down the train to my compartment. I had been assigned Head Girl and therefore needed to go to the heads' compartment without any idea whatsoever on who the Head Boy would be. I guess you could say that I was a bit shocked when I looked inside.

Okay, forget '_a bit_'. I was inwardly screaming as I entered the compartment. 'Had Dumbledore gone mental?!' Of all people to become Head Boy, it just had to be James Bloody Potter!

"So..." I started, "How's your family?"

"Fine." He replied in an emotionless tone. Then I got a look at his eyes. No longer were they the mischievous hazel I had grown to love. They were cold and stony, as though they had never felt joy.

Memories hit me hard. Ever since that September night, James and I had been dating. Until December. He promised to spend Christmas Eve with me. He stayed in school supposedly for me. But he left me sitting alone in a table for two.

I excused myself for a while saying I needed to change my robes. In all honesty, I just needed to consult the other Marauders.

"Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" I asked quietly.

"And why is that?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Just please." I begged.

"Sit down. I guess you can't do any more trouble." He grumbled.

"Excuse me? For your information, James left me sitting alone **ON CHRISTMAS EVE**." I nearly screamed.

"Did you even stop to think that the '_pathetic little toerag_' was helping his own friends in their times of despair?" Replied Remus. That intelligent kid who, for some reason, was gone monthly on the night of the full moon.

"What are you implying _werewolf_?" I spat.

"I don't even care that you know. There's your answer right there!" Remus snapped.

Then it hit me. Remus was truly a werewolf. Christmas Eve was a full moon. James, Sirius, and Peter were Animagi. They were helping Remus. James was innocent.

"Figure it out now Evans?" Peter scoffed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the girl's bathroom.

(Seventh Year-September)

It was the day before that September night. The night James comforted me. The night we became a couple.

I needed to talk to him but every time I would go near him, he would walk away. I needed to do something. Something big.

* * *

**To Super Cara: I would have done that, but then they would spoil too much of the story.**

**Review and remember:**

**"He who always finds faults in others has no healthy outlook in life." -Saint Pedro Poveda**


End file.
